


You Look A Little Green

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something’s wrong with Owen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look A Little Green

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> Written for mm8’s prompt ‘any, any, you look a little green,’ at comment_fic.

Ianto looked over at Owen and raised a casual eyebrow. “You’re looking a little green there Owen, not feeling yourself today?”

Owen glared malevolently across the boardroom table.

“Ha ha ha, teaboy. Everybody’s a bloody comedian today!”

Gwen scuttled in at the last minute, slipping into her seat. She frowned across at Owen. “It’s not St. Patrick’s Day, is it? I thought that wasn’t until next month.”

Tosh tried to stifle a giggle and failed miserably. Owen threw a hurt look her way. “I thought you were on my side.” He crossed his arms over his chest and practically pouted.

“I am, honest,” Tosh squeaked. “It’s just… even your teeth are green. Every time you speak it’s like a flashing neon sign!” She wiped tears from her eyes.

Owen shut his mouth with an audible click and Jack tried to restore order.

“Alright, boys and girls; as much fun as this is, let’s try to focus. Owen is green and glows in the dark. This is not practical. Figure out what’s causing it and fix it! Any questions?”

Everybody shook their heads. 

“Good, now get to it!” As the team headed out of the boardroom, Jack raised his voice. “Owen?”

“What?”

“Better stay out of the hothouse, you might get mistaken for one of the plants.”

“Up yours!” Owen snarled, storming out and slamming the door so hard the whole frame rattled.

Jack laughed and clapped his hands. Oh yes! This was the most entertaining thing to happen all month! He hoped the rest of the team wouldn’t find a solution too fast.

The End


End file.
